ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Project GR1M R34P3R
”The loss of life is sad...but I honestly can’t feel anything for those who perished. I only say rest in piece to you all, humans and reploid alike, but I have a job to do, to wipe out every single Maverick scum, that’s all there is too it.” -Reaper in his early days Reaper is a new generation reploid and a very dangerous Maverick Hunter who is sometimes believed to be Maverick himself mostly because of his cold, heartless demeanor, but can be a good guy at heart...Well, only if he actually had one in the first place. He lives with up to his name with his terrifying weapon, the Scythe of Agony, and his destructive capabilities in terms of combat tactics, power and physical strength, and his unmerciful treatment to anyone who is considered an enemy, no matter what the situation or scenario. It’s pretty tough to say who he considers an ally or not since he doesn’t get along with anyone except for a mysterious Ronin reploid. No one has ever seen him get serious before, and he already is a lethal force on his own, and many question his full power. Appearance For a new generation reploid, he looks awfully accurate to the Grim Reaper. He dons a black cloak with shoulder plates on it, made of a mix of a synthetic material that’s smooth to the touch and can stretch and vantablack, a material that absorbs about 99% of Light, making it easier to hide in complete dark. Despite his scary looks, he actually does have the looks of a normal Humanoid reploid, it‘s just he wears a metallic skull mask to hid his face whenever he’s around a public Area. Underneath his cloak he wears a jet black tight body suit with white stripes coming up from his leg pieces to his shoulder. In fact, his leg and arm pieces are based off of X, only they are colored green. But underneath that freightening outlook is someone who’s not all that bad. Under his mask and hood, he has stark white and very messy hair which is almost spiny looking, but it’s also soft to the touch. He has two emerald green colored irises surrounding his pupils, and there’s and X shaped scar on his pale left cheek from one of his previous battles. His skin is very pale, but still has some natural color to it to make it seem real. Other than his looks, he’s around 6 feet tall in height and weighs a surprisingly light 124 lbs, is he’s very nimble and lightweight. Personality Before the Elf Wars He was very strict and to the point, was never interested in any kind of chatter with anyone around him since he believed it was pointless. He never really spoke up a lot to anyone, not even those who he‘d consider comrades, and even when he did speak, it would be something short like Yes or no, or I don’t know, or whatever else, and this prompted his poor communication skills. He was very cold, and was never afraid of telling the truth or speaking his mind of someone or something, and he used to be very inconsiderate of someone’s feelings. He also didn’t like those who don’t take things seriously or those who mocked him, and he’d make it his objective to show them what for. He was someone hard to talk to, but this was before the Elf Wars, and he made a significant change after they ended. After the Elf Wars After they ended, he was much, much more improved. He actually learned to have some self control and humility, and he became more respect around others. Even though he may still not talk much, at least it’s not out of distrust, but more so shyness now. He can speak to others a bit more properly and has much better manners. Even though he still is a bit emotionless, it isn‘t as bad now, and he‘s able to show sympathy to others. He still may be an absolute menace in combat, but he now has the right to truly call himself a Maverick Hunter, and a defender of those who can’t defend themselves Skills and Equipment Reaper is an expert with a scythe, capable of using it like second nature